warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Speech Fanfiction
Bluestar of ThunderClan "I grew up longing to be Clan leader. Don't we all? But way back when I was only an apprentice, I had met Crookedstar, then he was Crookedpaw. He had wanted to be leader too. I thought we were friends. But once in battle, he attacked me with no mercy. Luckily, Snowfur, my sister, saved me, and together we chased him off. Anyway, a little while after, I met his brother Oakheart. Pretty soon we had secret meetings at Fourtrees. They were so fun! I knew I was breaking the warrior code, but who could blame me? He was so charming, so handsome, so sweet-smelling... I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it, I was expecting kits. I gave birth to three beautiful children. But I had to give them up to become deputy. It was either I become deputy, or Thistleclaw. I even shiver when I hear his name. If it wasn't for him, Tigerstar wouldn't have been the cat he was today. I knew what I had to do. I waited until the middle of the night, and I gave the kits to Oakheart to raise in RiverClan. Mosskit never made it to the RiverClan border. She died in the snow; it was too cold for her. When I got to the swift black river I gave the two remaining kits to my mate. It was so painful to watch them go. But I knew it was the right thing to do for my Clan. When I got back to camp I scratched a hole in the nursery wall, pretending a fox took my precious children. The Clan believed me, and Thrushpelt was even nice enough to pretend he was the father of the kits, even though he knew he wasn't. When Fireheart found out the truth of my betrayal, the pain washed over me again. Finally, I lost it. The memory of everything that had happened had shaken me. I went crazy. I started to hate StarClan, and every one of my Clanmates. If it wasn't for the dog pack that nearly killed the Clan, I would have never made peace with our ancestors and my kits, Stonefur and Mistyfoot. That was right before I died pushing the leader of the pack into the gorge. Fortunately, I got to watch Stonefur and Mistystar grow up from above. Mistystar even has her own little kits, who will grow up to be as kind and hard-working as their mother. Thank you, StarClan, for blessing me even though I thought you had given up on us, and that I had broke the warrior code." Firestar of ThunderClan "You may not believe it, but I was once a kittypet. Yes, you heard right, a kittypet. My name was Rusty. I had such a comfortable life: all the food I could eat, all the birds I could chase. But even though I had all that, it wasn't enough. I wanted to see what the wild was like. If I hadn't been so curious, and if Graypaw had never have found me, I would have never been where I am today. ThunderClan. There have been so many great prophecies about me, like ''Fire alone can save our Clan. ''It is true; I have saved the Clans many times over to prove my loyalty and save the lives of many cats. I could go on and on telling you about my many adventures, but the best one of all was when I fell I love with Sandstorm and had two beautiful daughters. Even though I have kittypet roots, I will fight to death to save my Clan for the last time."